Falling Star
by Huinesoron
Summary: Glorfindel talks of his battle with the balrog.


This is another of those stories which has only one chapter and no continuation. Although it is set in the Lord of the Rings time period, the events are all First Age, hence I placed it here. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Falling Star  
  
Glorfindel sat in the Hall of Fire in the House of Elrond. The sky outside was overcast, obscuring the stars - possibly this was a result of the rising power of Sauron the Deciever. Whatever the reason, the elves stayed in tonight, relying on themselves for entertainment.  
  
The household were arrayed on the floor before him, the fire at their backs. He himself was seated on a chair before the table, which lay empty. His golden hair fell across his shoulders, shimmering in the firelight until it seemed alive.  
  
Softly he spoke, beginning a tale the others had heard countless times before, but of which they never tired.  
  
"It was many years ago, in the First Age of the Sun, that this tale occured. The great city of Gondolin had fallen, betrayed by one whom we had trusted - Maeglin, son of the king's sister. Whether he told Morgoth of our city freely or under torment I never discovered, but the fact remains that he revealed it, and the Dark Enemy came.  
  
"Long was the battle, the great city resisting its fall. But we could not last forever. Ecthelion of the Fountain slay Gothmog, the Lord of the Balrogs, but was himself destroyed in the process. Many died, including King Turgon himself, before a group escaped, led by Idril, daughter of the King, and the human Tuor. I myself was among them."  
  
As Glorfindel continued his tale, those watching observed the shadows behind him begin to shift. Then, above the table, a spark of gold appeared, and they saw a group of vague figures moving across the walls, faint like disembodied spirits. One of those in the crowd gasped, but Glorfindel kept talking.  
  
"Through a secret stair we left, and found ourselves in time on a hidden pass, high in the mountains. Then the luck that the Valar had sent until that time ended, and we were ambushed. A horde of orcs appeared, and in there midst came a great creature of flame and shadow. A Balrog had come."  
  
Those assembled gasped as, in time with his words, another group of shadowy figures approached the first. In the centre of the new party was a fearful figure - fire formed into the shape of a man or elf, yet far larger. As they watched, it sprang forward.  
  
"The Balrog attacked, trying to reach Idril. This I could not allow. I leapt before it, catching its attack on my sword. Knowing I had its attention, I ran quickly to the side, leading the beast of Morgoth to a high peak of stone, away from those I had sworn to protect."  
  
Behind him, yellow met red in a dazzling display of colours, eventually coming to a rest above the shadowy figures below. All eyes rested on the two sparks.  
  
Glorfindel continued, his voice strengthening. "We battled there, the creature and I. Knowing that on this battle rested the lives of the last of the Gondolindrim, I fought with all my strength. But standing there, facing the Balrog, I knew that it was not enough.  
  
"As I prepared to die at the hands of the demon, I glanced up and beheld a sight that lightened my heart. The eagles were coming! Thorondor and his people swooped down from the heavens, and I knew that I had one last chance to save the people I had sworn to protect.  
  
"As one of the eagles gave a great cry, the balrog I fought turned, distracted for an instant. In that split second, I moved. I lunged forward, knocking the demon off its feet and throwing it down into the abyss. Then, my body burned and blackened, my hair crisped away, I myself followed."  
  
His voice stopped, and in the shadows behind him the two figures, one golden, one firey red, ceased fighting and fell together. But not downwards. Across the room they fell, swooping over the heads of the assembled crowd and falling at last into the fire behind them.  
  
As they hit, the two erupted into a shower of sparks, filling the air and making vision impossible, but burning nothing. By the time they had cleared, Glorfindel had vanished.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thank you for enduring my ramblings. Make of them what you will.  
  
hS 


End file.
